


Tranquility

by Skylark



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Morning Routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wake up, sleepyhead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuruk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuruk/gifts).



Rue wakes up after a night slept alone by the window, aches splintering through her from her temples to her toes. The last thing she remembers is the moonlight resting silver and fine across her shoulder blades.

It’s the birds that have woken her up, she realizes. Their songs clash brilliantly in the early morning, echoing off the school buildings. She lifts her head from her arms with a wince and opens her window, ready to call the ravens to send them away, but stops when movement catches her eye.

A cloud of songbirds billows by an open window a few floors up, and Ahiru is in the center of them, smiling as she spreads birdseed along the ledge. “Good morning!” Rue hears her saying, “Eat up!” The birds settle on Ahiru’s shoulders, in her hair, and she laughingly lifts her hands to touch them to her cheeks. The frown line between Rue’s eyes softens, and she lifts her hands to rest her chin on them, watching.

Rue jumps when Ahiru lets out a yelp. “I’m going to be late to class again!” the other girl wails, disappearing from the window with a flip of her red hair. Rue looks back at her clock, eyes widening when she sees the time.

It’s the first time Rue is late that semester (but it isn’t the last).


End file.
